


#19. White

by Greenfrogger



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Gen, Greenfrogger 100 Word Prompt Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfrogger/pseuds/Greenfrogger
Summary: Sometimes you have to get over your own annoyance to let someone smile





	#19. White

It’s mid-January and Colin and Brad’s touring show first date in the new year is in Toronto. Growing up in the southwest Brad never really saw snow except when he looked up in the mountains.

“Colin, it’s so pretty, so white, and so cold,” Brad gushes as he makes a snowball and throws it in Colin’s direction.

First Colin is annoyed at his touring partner acting as a child but then he sees the smile that was missing from Brad’s face for the last few weeks as he dealt with a death in the family and decides Brad’s happiness is more important then annoyance.


End file.
